


Updates

by itxokayish



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itxokayish/pseuds/itxokayish
Summary: What's on the agenda/Q&A central





	1. 07-25-19

**July 25, 2019**

**I Didn't Want To Know**

Lol peep that chapter count going up on that one shot I wrote almost a year ago because people kept wanting a continuation...haha also I love Keith whump sooooo I may or may not have opened up another WIP. For this, I want to write max like four chapters?? (lol I always say that, but look at "Who He Is", the "one shot" that was supposed to be a chapter)

**Who He is**

Don't hate me, but I legit don't have anything written but just outline AND outlines of the plot. I might do like a prequel, not really, but like explaining what happened to all the other paladins as Keith went through all of the things in "Who He Is". I started writing it, but I got past Lance and then I was like, reallllllyyy bored with it, so I guess we will see if I am motivated to keep going. I don't know whether to do the whole "explaining the other sides" or just "continuing with Keith", so I guess leave your opinion. A lot of it has to do with what people want to read sooo the ball is in your court

**Textbook Sob Story**

So if you were here before I edited the whole story, you already know what's coming up (no spoilers), but it's actually really hard to edit the chapters I have to fit with the ending and plot that was previously set in. Also, Keitor is really cute and even I am finding it very hard to let it go and go with the plot, but aaahhh what must be done, must be done. As for updates, I try to update every five-ish days, but lately a lot of life things have come up and I probably will move closer to weekly updates to try to write more, so when I'm busy I can still update and not just type away filler chapters for the sake of posting cause only the best for my readers (lol what am i)

**_Overall_ **

I don't know if I will use this place to update, but I like the idea of it, so this way it's all in once concise place what is happening with fics if you really want to know, and if you want to ask things/know things about fics, it's in a nice little place for you to look. But in all, thanks so much for reading what I write, may it be all of these stories, or one, it all makes me deeply happy to know that people enjoy what I write. So, thanks and enjoy your life. 


	2. 08-10-19

Hey guys, so just a short update. 

**Textbook Sob Story**

_I will be taking a break to write more chapters ahead of time to in the future have a more consistent schedule, so sorry to anyone who's been expecting an update. I have been editing already written chapters and I want to write more chapters according to my outline. I don't have a set date for when I will get back to it, but I will update when I have a clear date._

**I Didn't Want to Know**

_So as you may have seen, this now has a CHAPTER COUNT which means that lol I am actually continuing this after almost a whole freaking year so do what you will with that information. I am excited to publish the chapters I do have as of right now, but ha last night I had a whole different idea that might change everything I have already written, but we will see how that plays out. I plan to update this weekly for at least the next three weeks._

_Literally, the only reason I even wrote a second chapter was that someone commented for me to do so, and I was like 'eh okay'. So your comments really do work and lol "ask and you shall receive" XD_

**Love Now**

_Lol everyone probably forgot about this, but I actually MAYBE, POSSIBLY want to continue writing this. I have so many ideas and an outline, but I just can't bring myself to write?? HAHA story of my life, so we will see. I actually really like this story and to be honest, it is one of my favorites takes on Keith, so ah even I will be excited if I continue this._

**Overall**

_Thanks for reading the stuff I write, and I hope that the new updates don't throw anyone off in any way. I just needed a change and a break from certain things. But, hope you stick around!_


	3. 09-07-19

**September 7, 2019**

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on I Didn't Want to Know. I recently have started feeling sick and even though I have the outline for the chapter and most of it done, I just need more time to edit it and make it presentable (haha).

I also am bombarded with work at the moment, but I will hopefully have it done by tomorrow, and if worse comes to be by Wednesday. I hate to push it back, especially with the good timing I had going for a while, but life just comes and messes up things like that :/.

See you soon, and thanks for reading!


	4. 09-11-19

**September 11, 2019**

**I Didn't Want to Know**

_So, news flash I did not get better and also I have so many ideas. Like the chapter at the moment is an actual disaster because I have so many thoughts and what I am trying to do is so complex that I don't even know if it's a good idea._

_Prepare to be confused when this comes out._

_Concerning, when this is coming out, I decided that for the sake of everyone's brain cells and eyes, this will come out by Sunday. I should be mentally and physically sound by then, and the chapter should be decent enough for others to read._

_I hope you understand and I am sorry for setting false hopes. I promise I am trying my best but life is being difficult._

_Thank you and hope you keep reading!_


	5. November 24, 2019

**November 24, 2019**

**Who Needs Love?**

_So, I update this one fic that legit no one ever read because I love it and yeah. I don't have any other explanation other than I really felt like it. So sorry if that is not what you wanted. I first wrote this one based on something else I read that really focused on the effects that love can have on someone and then I watched that one episode where Keith is like "you're my brother" and then, of course, my mind was like, "How can I make this sadder". And so Version Two was born. I don't know if I want to continue this further into like maybe more chapters or what, but we will see!_

**_I Didn't Want To Know_ **

_Since I haven't actually touched this in so long I need to refresh myself on what happened to write an accurate next couple of chapters. I am writing Shiro's perspective next and that's gonna have lots of flashbacks and I plan yet another emotional rollercoaster for this, so be on the lookout to cry._

**_Who He Is_ **

_I have ideas. I have an outline. Maybe soon I will have actual chapters. Forgive me. :(_

**_Overall_ **

_Any comments are appreciated, whether they be about the stories or just some random thing. They really do make my day better and I love hearing from you. As always, thank for reading!_


	6. January 02, 2020

**January 02, 2020**

**_Who He Is (Who We Are)_ **

_So after MUCH time, I actually updated this. I have been editing this so much to fix all my typos and plot holes because if I am being honest some of the chapters I wrote in .a manic spree of literary inspiration and they were a hot mess. I also ramble like crazy, so I toned that down a bit. I am planning to make this work longer. I am not sure if I want to split it into two parts, but I am definitely going to continue it, so you finally rejoice if you thought I abandoned it._

**_Who They Are (Who We Are)_ **

_So THIS is new. I got comments and messages over wanting more from the other characters and I wasn't going to dive deep into them because Keith's story is so complicated and figuring out what everyone else is doing sounded like a nightmare, much less making a story out of it. After some drafts though, I started getting into what the others could have gone through. I mean it's six years, they HAD to have been doing something until their paths converge with Keith's. This is going to be interesting though and I do hope you enjoy it if you are following this series._

**_Textbook 'Sob Story'_ **

_So this is a story that legit keeps me up at night. I want to change so much and I have so many ideas that are so hard to put down into words. Some of you might not know, but I completely started over with this fic. The only thing that stayed intact was the first chapter and everything else went through HEAVY editing. There are such big events in the original that I just can't find to connect with the current plotline and I think I am going to drastically change some chapters before moving on. There is just so much that needs to happen and I apologize for the wait._

**_I Didn't Want to Know_ **

_This is going to come to a close soon. I want to have one more person's perspective and then Keith's in the last chapter. Will he die? Will he live? Only reading the end will tell ( I am evil sorry). But yes, this is something that I wrote when I was going through sad boi times and a lot of the things the characters say are things that I wanted to be told to me/wanted to tell people to it's actually pretty personal. I mean without all the dying and the terminal illness. But yes, I do hope the ending satisfies the ones that are keeping up with this story._

**_Overall_ **

_Any comments are appreciated, whether they be about the stories or just some random thing. They really do make my day better and I love hearing from you. As always, thank for reading and happy New Year! Let's give it up to a new decade!_


	7. March 01, 2020

**March 01, 2020**

**_Who He Is (Who We Are)_ **

_Recently, I've been in a mental shlump and I haven't been just ~mentally~ able to handle writing this story so I have been taking a break from really reading and writing stories when I was in this "state". I do plan on updating this though as I am starting to not feel emotionally numb and actually feel like a human being again, so probably expect chapters at the latest next week._

**_Who They Are (Who We Are)_ **

_I am also wondering where I want to take this series. If I want to make it a collection of just ANY time period (like for example a story of the team BEFORE getting captured or some drabbles of even things that Lotor has experienced before that made him the horrid character he is) or if I just want to keep it from captured time and from there._

**_Textbook 'Sob Story'_ **

_We are getting there...I just need to edit SO MUCH because I struggle to find the way to get to the ending I want. But we will get there. I say to expect a chapter within the next two weeks._

**_I Didn't Want to Know_ **

_I have outlines of the last couple of chapters. I recently actually re-read this and it was an emotional rollercoaster because in so many ways I remember feeling when I wrote this story and THAT my friends was a hot pile of tears and suppression that I didn't even know I was experiencing. In so many ways the characters reflect what I wanted to do and what I wanted others to do. The simple act of just wanting to BELONG and wanting others to make you feel like you DID belong. UUUUGHHHHH it's so visceral for me honestly and this is probably the fic I want to continue most after my updates to Love Now._

**_Love Now_ **

_The latest updates to this have been made. I changed this story A WHOLE LOT after re-reading it and questioning what type of crack I was on when I first wrote this and what type of crack I am on now because I personally have some issues with the way I formatted the story. A huge part of me wants to just go back to the original work version I had before but then a big part of me wants to create a whole different version of the Voltron one. In this hypothetical ~version~ it would start when Keith and Lance are in college and go from there, probably have a time skip from when Keith runs off to when they meet again. I just personally think that would be better than the mixing of timelines and overwhelming mess it is. But maybe that's just me. (sorry for the ted talk about stylistic writer things but if you have thoughts lmk)_

**_Overall_ **

_Any comments are appreciated, whether they be about the stories or just some random thing. As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read what I write and even more so taking the time to read what I have to say about the things I write. I really do appreciate it and I hope you stick around <3_


	8. April 21, 2020

**April 21, 2020**

_What an extremely wild ride 2020 has brought. I hope you are truly all safe and staying home if you are able to. I also guess it's nice to be staying mostly at home because if you are reading most of what I write...you are probably sobbing or getting severely emotionally affected (or so I've heard). This is the latest on what is happening though._

**_Who He Is (Who We Are)_ **

_I'm like really stuck here. I do have a clear ending and a direction I want this to go but connecting the dots has been hard. But I am trying my best and will try to have a chapter out as soon as I can. I apologize for the wait._

**_Who They Are (Who We Are)_ **

_There are two chapters being edited. There's actually one about Lotor's life when he was little that I'm unsure about including because it's like not really a paladin story...and could be included in Who He Is. But it's also just digging deeper into something that won't be really delved into in the main story. Be on the lookout though because things are happening here._

**_I Didn't Want to Know_ **

_LAST chapter is being edited and I split it into two so instead of 9 there are 10 chapters so ahhhh. The last chapter will probably be coming out this week or at the very latest the next. I'm also a student so I just also need to study for AP Exams and all that good stuff. So I will try to find the balance to not keep you that are keeping up with this story waiting._

**_Love Now_ **

_Honestly, I want to rewrite this whole thing and start over from Keith and Lance in college and then go from there. I think the time skip is something I did a lot and have seen a lot and I kind of don't want to follow that pattern anymore despite it causing more suspense and all. I think having it just be all chronological will be a better direction for the story. But feel free to comment if you have ideas/think differently. It's also just a heartbreaking story and even though I'm hurting Keith (as always) it's a different kind of hurt because he is truly internalizing and coping differently than I have ever wrote him which I guess I find intriguing to write._

_**Textbook 'Sob Story'** _

_We are getting there...I don't have clear updates for this one but this does have a clear ending and a direction as well it's just filling in the gaps has been challenging, but after AP tests and definitely by the summer this will have a lot more attention. I am also writing the story for a webtoon for the Short Story contest so haha we will see what happens._

**_Overall_ **

_Any comments are appreciated, whether they be about the stories or just some random thing. As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read what I write and even more so taking the time to read what I have to say about the things I write. I really do appreciate it and I hope you stick around <3_


	9. May 2, 2020

**May 3, 2020**

All I want to do is write and the fact I have life responsibilities is really annoying not gonna lie. 

**_Who He Is (Who We Are)_ **

_JUST updated this one. Not going to lie, it's weird because I have an "outline" of what is going to happen and like the ending is planned out but it's interesting because I leave gaps in this "outline" of how things actually happen so it's interesting to see what posses me at random times to write a whole 2000 words. The last chapter is interesting though and I am excited about where this goes. I don't have an exact update for when the next chapter is going to come out, but I wouldn't delay it for more than two weeks._

**_Who They Are (Who We Are)_ **

_I'm reading comments on what people want to see. This fic is mostly for you guys. It's to get more perspectives you aren't able to get from just Keith's POV and honestly whatever you comment I will most likely write so what I'm doing is getting an idea of how to write the requests atm, so I would say expect a chapter no later than in a week._

**_I Didn't Want to Know_ **

_I FINISHED THIS OMG. Not going to lie I don't finish a lot of LONG fics because I'm terrible at staying with one story for too long (as you can tell by how many works are on this list), but WOW. I'm so excited to have finished this and the ending and the chapter...ngl I love them and the support/comments have been wonderful to read. I am hashing out an epilogue and seeing what people comment/want to see addressed in it. I would say for this the longest would be like two-three weeks depending on the demand from school and all of that._

_**Love Now/What It All Comes Down To** _

_Remember when I said I was going to rewrite this...haha well I did. I first was doing it all like eight years after what is happening in the current version, but then the whole flashing back and flashing forward so much was driving me crazy. I also got too invested in Keith's story so the main perspective switched from Lance to Keith ( as always ). I honestly like this better and I have a definite outline of how this story is going to go, so hopefully writing it isn't me writing a random chapter at 3am and seeing where they go and instead my writing 3am chapters with a goal...haha._

_**Textbook 'Sob Story'** _

_We are...still getting there. I am sorry._

**_Mute It Out_ **

_OMG I actually fixed this story. I swear to god I would look at this story and just want to gouge my eyes out. Like the writing wasn't terrible, but in the end, I think I lost all direction of where the story was going and I just left it there. I always thought of going back and fixing it but then I saw it as such a daunting task and then when i tried fixing it, I had to change so many things because one plot thing let to another plot thing and TLDR: it was a hot mess that I didn't want to deal with._

_BUT NOW I'm dealing with it, so I'm sorry to everyone who read the original. All I can say, it's going to be much better writing and actually going to have an ending and plot that isn't so all over the place._

**_Overall_ **

_I absolutely love comments, so if you have anything to say, don't hesitate to say it. It can be questions about certain things/suggestions/or just anything you want to let me know. Appreciate all of you and stay safe/healthy!_


	10. May 9, 2020

**May 9, 2020**

Just wanted to let you guys know that I will probably be busy next week with exams and end of the year stuff, so chapters to stories will be delayed and it's not be forgetting or pushing it off (which let's wait till that starts happening), I'm just busy and really need to study. 

So, just wanted to give you all a heads up if you are expecting chapters. After these two weeks though, it will probably be fanfic chapter central, so just you wait and see! (Or I guess read haha). 

Anyway, thanks for reading, sticking around, and continue to stay safe and healthy!


	11. May 24, 2020

_**May 24, 2020** _

_Hey guys! I am currently done with testing and all of that (awful) stuff. This week and most of the next I will be in an RV (traveling safe of course), so I unfortunately will not be posting as much in order to spend time with family and just relax._

What this means for updates is that they will probably be off their schedule. It usually went:

Mute It Out - Wednesday 

What It All Comes Down To - Every Four Days 

Who He Is - lol like sporatic every two week updates...oops

(Tbh I ah awful at routines and sticking to a schedule, but I do try)

TSS: I will be editing this one and trying my best to actually get an update haha. I might delete the lastest chapter or heavily edit it because it took the story somewhere I didn’t want it.

I will also be going through comments and maybe even writing some one shots (I won’t make any promises tho haha)

tbh I have this fairy idea about a grocery store and ngl I need to hold back or else’s I will have yet another story in the works and I cannnooottttt

TLDR: I will still be trying to update but don’t expect a schedule until after next weekend once I get back home. Thank you all so much for your patience and if you have any questions/comments about any story regarding updates, possible oneshots, and literally ANYTHING AT ALL, just leave a comment I will be getting back to you real quick!!

But yes, stay safe and thanks for reading. It means the world to me!


	12. June 1, 2020

_**June 1, 2020** _

_Idk if anyone actually reads this and it helps. I like to post updates here because I personally hate getting the new chapter notification for it only to be an A/N so I thought this would be a good way to communicate without that._

_Story wise, I plan to have a draft of either (or both we will see how much I sleep) of Who He Is and What It all Comes Down To and I will post this week! (Finally)._ _I'm so sorry for the wait, just needed a break after school ended to just relax and ~exist~._

**_Discord_ **

_I made a discord! I don't entirely know how to use it haha, but it's there! I made different "channels" (I don't know wtf they are called honestly) so if you want to hit me up there or discuss with other people here is the link to that:_

https://discord.gg/6hBXpp

**_Other_ **

_If you have any questions/concerns/literally anything just comment or come yak @ me on discord. See you soon and thanks for sticking around!_


End file.
